


Enjoy the Silence (Deadpool songfic)

by AriaGrill



Series: CarreePool oneshots [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Homestuck, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Mexican Food, Random - Freeform, Troll - Freeform, friendship ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade Wilson has never shut up in the five months he's known Carree. But when he does, she doesn't know what to make of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Silence (Deadpool songfic)

Carree and Wade were walking down a generic street in new york. Carree in plain sight. No disguise, no hiding her appearance, nothing. The same could not be said for Wade. He was in full costume. Along with almost two feet in height difference, they really stood out from the crowd. People would stare at the yellow blooded alien and her costumed friend.

"They're staring at us..." Deadpool had grumbled

"I find that if you had long Razor sharp teeth, gray skin, horns, and yellow eyes you would stare too." She responded.

"Nah babe. It's me they're staring at." He then quietly said "I'm a monster."

"Alright then, two things." She began "One," She stuck out her index finger "I am not a infant. Do not call me babe. Two," She put her thumb out. "Do not give yourself so much credit. In both our worlds there have been much worse men than you."  
He ignored her. For the first time in the five months they knew each other, he was silent.

 

Words like violence  
Break the silence  
Come crashing in  
Into my little world  
Painful to me  
Pierce right through me  
Can't you understand  
Oh my little girl

 

After some time they reached one of Wade's favorite Mexican restaurants, (Although all Mexican restaurants are his favorite) Muttering to what he calls “the boxes” shortly before they got there. Carree could not make out what he said, but she figured it had to do with what she said.  
“what do you mean she can’t come in?!” ah back to normal. she was worried there for a moment

“Apenado amigo, no muties.” He bitterly said in a thick accent and gave her a terrible look. He turned to Wade. “You take mask off too.”

She said to herself. “Um,” she spoke up. “This man is one of your best customers, is he not?”

Deadpool put his hand in front of her, almost protecting her. ‘I am capable of doing this for myself’ she thought, but didn’t speak up. 

“She’s an alien not a mutant! and the mask stays.” he warned. 

“Alien? She's one of those perra that destroyed new york?!” He stepped back. He didn’t notice Wade putting his hand near his gun holster, but Carree did. 

“Wilson?” she whispered

“I’ve got this chica.” He told her, gaze never leaving the man.

Carree spoke up before he could, tripping on her words as she spoke to the restaurant man. “Just because I am an alien does not mean I know all of them!” they both looked at her, confused.

 

All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm

 

Before the man or Carree could respond, Deadpool pulled the gun on the man. Pointing it at his head. The extraterrestrial xenophobe threw his arms up. The few people in the restaurant scattered, screaming. “Hey-y-y. I was only joking!” He stuttered, clearly terrified. “Come on, let me get you some gift cards!” 

“Not a change” He pulled back the hammer, Wade was about to pull the trigger when Carree intervened.

“Wade!” she shouted. “Let the him be. He is not worth it” She pleaded with him. “He has not done anything worth being killed for!”

“He ruined our day! I just wanted to take you to try the world's best Mexican food!”

“Wade…”

“Okay, maybe it’s not the best but I still wanted you to try some!”

“Save the bullets for the real evil people.” she continued pleading “A random man is not worth it. I think he gets how terrible he is now.” 

“Whatever” He said as he shot him in the leg before walking away. Carree looked at the man then Wade in shock “Let's go” He roughly pulled her away from the sirens and crowd gathering around the bleeding man.

“Wade?” Silence. She tried again, louder “Wade?” He was muttering again. “What are the boxes saying?” Nothing. no response. He still hasn’t let go of her wrist ten minutes later. “Why don’t you ever take your mask off?” He let go of her wrist when she said that, stopping dead in his tracks. She almost bumped into him. After a moment he was walking faster than before. “I mean,” She paused “I have know and lived with you for many months and have not see you without it once.”

Silence.

She hasn’t heard him stop talking sense they met, quite frankly this scared her. He hadn’t looked at her once 

Vows are spoken  
To be broken  
Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
Pleasures remain  
So does the pain  
Words are meaningless  
And forgettable

 

When they got back Wade threw his belt, katanas, and guns on the couch. Carree who broke the silence said “I apologize. I am sorry for you not getting your food. I know how much you like it” 

 

“S’not your fault. That guy was an ass anyway.” He said with his back to her. “Stereotypical assholes can be pretty big assholes.” 

Carree sighed. ‘Why must he always be cryptic?’ She thought. “Why do you not ever take the suit off?” she asked again

Silence. This was beginning to physically hurt her. He let out a loud sigh, then turned to look at her. “This is why.” Wade slightly lifted his mask to show his horribly scarred skin. After a moment of nothing he too broke the silence by saying: “Yeah, yeah, I get it, I’m a freak. You can leave now.”

She shook her head baffled. ‘Is he kicking me out? was I not supposed to ask that?’ She stared at him. Her mind was racing, she had many questions, but all she could say was “What?”

“You heard me.” He was growing impatient with her. “You see me. I know you wanna leave”

She repeated “What?”

“And I thought you were the smart one/”

“I am?” Carree replied, confused 

“Then why are you still here?”

“Because you are my best and only friend?”

“You are really thick or really stupid”

“What? the scars?” He glared at her with that. “I will let you know where I am from scars are a sign of strength and survival. To not have them would be a sign that one is weak and sheltered from the world.”

“Really?” he asked 

‘No’ She thought. “of course.” She ended up saying. “Even so, this world is different, and you are my friend. You don’t care what I look like or what I am, so why should I care what you look like?”

Silence. She wrapped her arms around Deadpool's waist and hugged him. He hesitated, but buried his face in her shoulder.

Silence. ‘this is the good kind of silence’ she thought.

 

All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm

**Author's Note:**

> oh geez... After I looked it up this qualifies a lot for domestic violence... EH to each their own.


End file.
